User talk:Manu962
Welcome Hi, welcome to Barbie Movies Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Erika (The Princess and The Pauper)/@comment-Manu962-20101103115804 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- XTinkerBellx (Talk) 11:58, November 3, 2010 Hey, Manu! Manu, it's BarbieRosella from Fanpop, and I know you're having problems on where will you find all the information I get in a wikia page, and this is my answer: I watch the whole movie the same time, or for the appearance part, I search some pictures. You don't have to search the whole web, even Wikipedia, because the answer is in the movie! Feel to contribute here, Manu. It's really fun to edit pages here, like in Wikipedia! Hi Violet :D The soundtrack is this CD. "Snow Angels", "Greatest Time Of Year" and "Holiday" are some of the bonus tracks. I'll make pages for them because I don't know who else has the CD. XTinkerBellx 13:19, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi Violet, I would be able to upload the songs to YouTube, possibly as videos with lyrics on them! :D I'll try to do it this weekend, when I have free time, because I'm having exams at the moment. XTinkerBellx 14:28, May 25, 2012 (UTC) I have to revise but I will get those songs on YouTube eventually! Also, thanks for making over 100 edits to the wiki and helping add information and things :D XTinkerBellx 10:00, May 30, 2012 (UTC) I'll try to get the songs up soon! Don't worry about making grammar mistakes, other people can edit them for you XD You make lots of great edits, Violet, but there are four admins and I think that's enough. However, only two of us admins actually make edits in the past few months! I'll ask the admins that don't edit anymore, if they don't want to be admins anymore. XTinkerBellx 12:32, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey Violet, I uploaded one of the songs from the Barbie: A Perfect Christmas Soundtrack; you can listen to The Greatest Time of Year here. XTinkerBellx 10:55, June 2, 2012 (UTC) I'll upload the other songs soon! It's fine if you post them to other websites :D XTinkerBellx 00:01, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Templates and Links Hi Violet, what happenes when you try to make a link? Here is a page on the Help Wiki that I think could help you. Here is how to edit templates. Let me know if they help you :) XTinkerBellx, administrator. 11:59, July 20, 2012 (UTC) When you make links you have to make sure the target page or url you linke to is completely correct. Also editing templates can be quite complicated but it gets easier with practice. What templates do you need help with? XTinkerBellx, administrator. 09:36, July 21, 2012 (UTC) I almost always edit in source mode so I you are on source mode and for example you wanted to add that LitD template to the bottom, at the end of the article just write Template:Dreamhouse and add after Dreamhouse. I don't know how to make templates for talk pages, sorry. --XTinkerBellx, administrator. 09:12, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Great, I'll let you know if I can figure out the talk boxes :) XTinkerBellx, administrator. 15:43, July 22, 2012 (UTC) I have problems with her too... That user, Aliceolive20034, said to me a few days ago that she would ruin my edits if I didn't make her an admin, and now she's really ruining them! Why does she have to be selfish and take away everyone's work? I was going to give her a chance to redeem herself, I thought maybe she'd just made a mistake but then I remembered what she said to me (without even saying sorry after) and now she's lost her chance. She's practically a troll! Thanks for telling me Violet! Now I have to fix all the things she messed up >.< --XTinkerBellx, administrator. 12:19, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry you spent so long undoing her edits but thank you! Would you still like to be an admin Violet? You always help so much! XTinkerBellx, administrator. 22:36, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Well if I make you an admin then you can delete pages, protect pages from being messed up, block users, things like that. If you have time then I think you would be a great admin! :) XTinkerBellx, administrator. 13:06, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Administrator I made you an admin Violet! :D XTinkerBellx, administrator. 13:01, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Templates and Barbie The Princess & The Postar! Wow, thank you for telling me about Pap! I can't believe the website has finally updated, it was so hard to contain my excitement! I'm not sure how to make the template for the videos bigger yet, so I'll find out for you! XTinkerBellx, administrator. 00:10, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi Violet! I didn't notice that Bloomfairies but I've blocked her for now. I'll talk to EloiseWinx and I'll edit the PaP song pages so people know who sang each song :) XTinkerBellx, administrator. 13:52, August 20, 2012 (UTC) It was Tori Keira had been in the palace and Tori was coming back from the concert arena in the carriage. Like I said, you can tell who it is depending on the necklace. XTinkerBellx, administrator. 11:16, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi,Violet i want to tell you about Christine from Barbie And The Pink Shoes somebody change the spelling to Kristin Claire 09:15, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello Vi I joined wikiNmdis (talk) 09:43, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for such an warm welcome ViNmdis (talk) 10:56, September 12, 2012 (UTC) BLID Cast I added the voices, but I just looked at that tumblr thing too. I'll see if I can find confirmation anywhere else, and if not I'll delete them. --XTinkerBellx, administrator. 16:36, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Keira's Backup Dancers I was wondering if we should have a page for them too, but I thought maybe not because they don't speak and none of them have names. But I'm making a page for them called "Keira's Backup Dancers" because there is stuff we can add about them :D --XTinkerBellx, administrator. 22:55, September 22, 2012 (UTC) I don't think Barbie's 16 so I got rid of it. Someone else wrote that. She is most likely to be 17 because she has played 17 year olds several times, but it's not confirmed so I don't want to write it. XTinkerBellx, administrator. 11:43, September 24, 2012 (UTC) PaP songs I think it's fine, I didn't add the names before just because it was simpler for me to leave them out :) XTinkerBellx (talk) 17:31, September 29, 2012 (UTC) I noticed that too. I'll ask her about it, but she said on fanpop that she is going away for a bit so I might have to wait until she comes back next month. Also, should we change the name of the wiki to Barbie Animations Wiki? It doesn't only have info about movies anymore, and I think it would fit the wiki more! What do you think? I'll ask the other admins too. :) XTinkerBellx (talk) 16:35, October 18, 2012 (UTC)